


First Bees

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, Short fic series, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series, following our boys from Sherlock's birth to adulthood. </p><p>Random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Bees

Sherlock sits in the middle of the lounge, toys surrounding him on all sides. He looks from one to the other as if trying to decide which to play with. After several long minutes of toddler contemplation, he crawls over to Mycroft who is sitting on the sofa. 

"What's the matter, Sherlock?" Mycroft asks his little brother. "Can't decide what to play with?"

The toddler pulls himself up onto shaky legs and leans closer to his big brother. He peers over at the book Mycroft is reading, and Mycroft turns it to face him.

"See here, Sherlock," the elder boy says, pointing to a picture of a beehive, "these are bees and this is their house. It's called a beehive."

The younger boy babbles something that may or may not have been the word "bee", and Mycroft smiles. 

"When you're a little bit older, I'll take you to see the real bees in the garden. Would you like that, Sherlock?"

The little boy giggles and drops back away from Mycroft's knees.

Returning to his toys, he starts stacking wooden blocks.


End file.
